1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a cooking appliance having a structure capable of reducing noise generated from a rack removably installed in the inside of a cooking room.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cooking appliance is an appliance for cooking food. An example of the cooking appliance is an oven.
The oven is an appliance for cooking food by sealing the cooking room and then heating the food. The oven can be generally classified into an electric type, a gas type, and an electronic type according to its heat source. The electric type oven and the gas type oven use an electric heater and a gas heater respectively as heat sources, and the electronic oven also called a microwave oven uses friction heat of water molecules caused by high-frequency waves, as a heat source.
Generally, the oven includes a cooking room, a heating apparatus for applying heat to the cooking room, and a circulation apparatus for circulating heat generated by the heating apparatus in the inside of the cooking room. Also, the oven includes a door for enabling a user to open or close the cooking room, and a rack for supporting food or a container with food in the inside space of the cooking room.